


A proposal

by Archadian_Skies



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Near Death Experiences, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/pseuds/Archadian_Skies
Summary: Original tumblr prompt: Joseb, Sebastian to Joseph "Will you marry me?"





	A proposal

“So what happens now?" 

"Well it depends on your response, of course.” Sebastian hummed thoughtfully. “Will you marry me?”

“But we can’t.” Joseph frowned. “Unless we go to Canada to do it.”

“There are a few states in America too, buddy.” Sebastian pointed out. “No church wedding for us, though.”

“Damn. Here I thought I could wear a lace veil and white dress to walk down the aisle.” He joked, and Sebastian laughed, the sound echoing in the hallowed marble.

“Look, to each their own. If you want to wear a white dress and lace veil, you just go for it.” He ran his fingers through Joseph’s hair, ignoring how sticky and sweaty the locks felt against his skin.

Joseph shifted, trying to get comfortable in his position where he lay pillowed on Sebastian’s lap. ”It’s getting colder.”

“Whoa, the Canadian feels cold?” Sebastian gasped in melodramatic surprise. “Must mean hell is freezing over too!”

“Shut up, Seb.” Joseph huffed grumpily. The domed ceiling was falling apart, gaps allowing glimpses into the night sky. He searched for familiar constellations, but his vision blurred with fatigue.

“How would it go, our wedding?”

“Well…” Sebastian took a deep breath, humming in thought. “Firstly, we’d beat Julie and Claire to it. We’d have it in Toronto so your parents could be there. Everyone would fly in for it, and we’d all stay in a big lodge in the mountains.”

Joseph smiled, closing his eyes as Sebastian’s words painted a picture in his head.

“Not in the Winter or we’d all die except for you and your family.” Sebastian corrected, stroking Joseph’s hair comfortingly. “You can have your white dress.”

“I was kidding.”

“Alright, tuxes for the both of us then.” He shivered, his breath shuddering as his aching lungs struggled to draw in air. “Mine black and yours white?”

“Both white. With red bow ties and our police badges on our breast pocket.” Joseph stated firmly, and the stars above were smudges of white in the inky sky. 

“Connelly would be my best man.”

“Takeo would be mine.”

“Bouquet?”

“Buttonhole corsage.”

“Roses?”

“Erica heathers.”

“Heathers?”

“Like the ones by the park.” The starry whites began to bleed into the night ink and Joseph closed his eyes to shut them out. 

“Bets on who would cry?”

“My sister will cry.”

“Connelly will sob.”

“Chief might sniffle.”

“Kidman would wipe her eyes very discreetly.”

“Claire will burst into tears.”

They both chuckled, and Sebastian coughed wetly, feeling liquid trickle down his chin. 

“I wonder if Chief could marry us.”

“Dunno. Will have to ask when we get back.” Sebastian shrugged, ignoring the sharp, stabbing pain the action caused.

“We’ll write our own vows.” Joseph declared. “I’ll bring up how you made me fetch you coffee on my first day.”

“I’ll bring up how you fixed my tie because I looked ‘slovenly’.”

“You did.”

“Shut up.”

“I’ll say I’ll love you forever.”

“And I’ll mean it too.”

“I’ll say I do.”

Sebastian fell silent, tracing Joseph’s brow with his callused fingers. He was pale to begin with, but the blood pooling beneath them made him even paler. The stones were stained red, sticky and slick, and there was no getting out of it this time.

They could use as many syringes, as many medkits and they would still be no closer to making it out alive.

He swallowed thickly, tasting nothing but blood in his mouth. The steel harpoon bolt jutted out of his chest, piercing through his left lung and making it hard to breathe. On his lap, Joseph lay dazed as he continued to bleed out from his side.

“I’ll say it too.” Sebastian whispered, as Joseph’s eyes fluttered in a struggle to stay open. “I’ll mean it with every fibre of my being.”

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Joseph rasped, pretending to scold him. He managed a laugh before he coughed up more blood. Twining their fingers together, Sebastian brought them to his lips and kissed the back of Joseph’s hand.

“So you’ll marry me, partner?”

“I’ll marry you, Sebastian.”

* * *

 

He managed to count all the tiles on the ceiling thrice before the door opened with a heavy groan and a grating creak.

“Something the matter, Detective?” Tatiana tipped her head curiously, heels tapping louder and louder as she approached him. “You haven’t left your room yet.”

That same cold, wan smile on her lips and dark eyes full of dark secrets. Sebastian closed his eyes.

“Don’t send me back.”

“Whatever are you talking about?” Confusion in her voice, a lie in the lilt. “You aren’t to be discharged yet.”

“Please leave.” His voice cracked, heavy with heartache. 

“The worrying type, I see.” Tatiana cooed, leaning over and pressing a kiss to his brow. “Please rest up. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”


End file.
